girls_x_heroinefandomcom-20200214-history
PM43
"Anime Special! Save the Lost Saki!" (アニメスペシャル！迷えるサキを救え！; Anime Supesharu! Mayoeru Saki wo Sukue!) is the 43rd episode of Secret x Heroine Phantomirage! and the 145th episode in the Girls x Heroine series. In order to help Saki who has suddenly turned into an anime, Kokomi, Yotsuba and Seira must transform and go to the anime world! There, they meet the sun, Sun Sun, who has turned into an Ikenaier! Can Kokomi and the others save Saki, and can all 4 return to their original form? Continuing from the previous episode, Saki is Anime Phantomi Spade in an anime world. The world is upside-down (Sakasama). Kokomi, Yotsuba, and Seira want to find her, and as soon as they leave the Sweets Cafe, they also turn into Anime Phantomirage in the anime world. They find themselves floating on a cloud in a sea of space. They try to use the Searching key to find Saki, but the frivolous Ikenaier, Sunsun, shows up and gets in their way. If they don't find Saki before morning, they'll be stuck forever! Anime Phantomi Spade gets trapped in a bubble by two of Sunsun's friends. They really want to help Sunsun, but the bubble floats away. The others meet Anime Kumachi who tells them to watch their step, but Kumachi trips and bounces away off several clouds. Anime Phantomi Clover bounces off a cloud up high into the upsidedown ocean. Anime Phantomi Diamond becomes a mermaid with the hensou key and saves her. All three become mermaid and search for Saki while swimming. They get directions from two cute friendly crabs but that area is dangerous for mermaids. A giant squid tries to eat Anime Phantomi Diamond but Anime Phantomi Clover uses the tickle key. Anime Phantomi Spade meets Sunsun's Bubble Blower friend. Anime Phantomi Heart tries to save her but bounces off the bubble far away. Anime Phantomi Spade chases after her and they get stuck in the bubble together and share a moment of friendship. Bubble Blower is reminded of his friendship with Sunsun and how Sunsun always cheers him up. He's just acting a little weird right now. Heart and Spade try to convince him that they can save Sunsun together. Sunsun's other friend says not to trust them but Bubble Blower decides to trust them because Kokomi was willing to travel from another world to save her. Kumachi returns with a big bird that breaks the bubble and flies them to the exit. Sunsun blocks them but Bubble Blower helps them escape. Everyone returns to the real world and they use Kizuna Style to save Sunsun. Kumachi's hat turns the Gachi Gachi Gyaku Jewel into the Friend Perfume inside Kokomi's coffret. On a tablet, Seira sees everyone is happy in the anime world with an Anime Friend Perfume. Kokomi's papa arrives outside the Sweet Cafe. * Ikenaier Sunsun and his friend traps Phantomirage in an anime world. * Phantomirage's friendship saves them and Kokomi gets the Friend Perfume. * The anime world is happy again and contains an Anime Friend Perfume. * Kokomi's papa arrives outside the Sweet Cafe. Phantomirage! # Kokomi Sakurai # Saki Asumi # Yotsuba Shizuki # Seira Kureha Reverse Police # Chief Gyanne # Detective Abekobe # Officer Magyaku Others # Kumachi # Sun Sun # Crab A # Crab B # Surumeeru # Big Bird # Big Fish # Shinichi Sakurai Narrator # Toshiyuki Toyonaga # This is the first episode in the entirety of the show to have an anime special. # This episode marks the return of Shinichi Sakurai who made his last appearance in Episode 4. # Former Girls x Heroine casts make their second appearance in this episode. Making this the first episode to have all Girls2 members in one episode. #* Yuzuha Oda, who made a guest appearance in episode 11, voiced Crab A #* Momoka Sumitani, who made a guest appearance in episode 7, voiced Crab B #* Misaki Tsuruya, who made a guest appearance in episode 7, voiced Surumeeru #* Youka Ogawa, who made a guest appearance in episode 7, voiced Big Bird #* Kurea Masuda, who made a guest appearance in episode 7, voiced Big Fish Category:Episode Stub Category:Phantomirage Episodes